A wild rose
by Redwolffalls
Summary: When a new group of vampires arrive in town with a little pet of theirs, things get a bit complex for the Cullen's. Takes place after Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the book, however I do own Eric and Sinclair._

Emmett 's POV

The scene in Port Angeles was much duller then usual. Only a hand full of people walked in and out of the small Italian restaurant/bar we found ourselves in. I took a glance at my little pixie like sister trying to figure out if she saw these vampires that we were supposed to meet.

"Be patient, Emmett. They have yet to arrive" The smooth voice of Edward replied, answering my unspoken question. I found myself glaring at him. _I do like to have some privacy in my own mind sometimes._ A small smirk appeared across his face alerted me that he heard that comment too.

The small show of happiness was quite the contrast of what Edward had been doing for the past, hmm what, two weeks? That was when Alice made her prediction about this encounter. More specifically how Bella needed to be here with us. I guess the idea of his human Fiancée being around a potentially dangerous vampire just wasn't his cup of tea. Go figure.

From the constant moving that Bella was doing it seemed that she was a bit more worried about this then she had been letting on.

Edward wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her protectively to him_. I swear he acts as though Bella's going to make a run for it__ or something__. I bet Edward was one of those kids who killed every single pet that they had. That would explain his separation issues._

"I do not have separation issues." Edward remarked calmly. "I do, however, have problems with anyone who might threaten Bella."

The last part he stated quietly so no of the nosy patrons could over hear. Just as I opened my mouth to respond Alice interrupted.

"Will you two relax? They'll be here in a few more minutes and we need to be seated in the left corner by the time they get here." Her matter-of-fact voice brought our conversation to an end.

Alice glided over to the table she had referred to followed by me and then Edward and Bella who seemed to be taking their time coming over here.

I sat down next to Alice and Bella and Edward sat across from us.

" So, when they come in, are we just going to walk right up to them?" I turned to look at Alice. Bella really did have a good point there.

"Of course not. We're going to wait for the male to catch our scent and approach after he directs us to." So we were going to have to wait for these people to get here, and then wait for them to be ready to talk to us? Man, this was going to be a rather boring night.

We sat in silence for a while. Alice was staring off at the men by the counter drinking beers with a disgusted look on her face, Bella and Edward doing their usual Edward and Bella things and then there was me, staring at the door and losing my patience. I ended up facing the window, hoping that I could at least be entertained by the habits of the humans walking around.

Two more minutes went by before I noticed it. A strong fruit smell, I'd have to guess it as a mixture of strawberries and apples, but it wasn't only that. I could smell small hints of vinegar. Strangely enough, even with my heightened senses I could barely smell the vinegar. From the wide eyed looks I saw from my siblings I knew that they smelled this unusual concoction too.

The three of us turned towards the door as two people walked in, both looked around their mid twenties. The man had entered first, gently pulling the woman behind him. From first glance we could easily see that the man was vampiric by his pale skin and dark red eyes. The pale-blondness of his short hair in combination of the characteristics that are inherited when someone becomes a vampire seemed to draw the attention of every female in the area. _So much for vampires not wanting to draw attention to themselves._

The quick paced walk that the man was striding at brought his companion into view that much faster. She was his exact opposite.

The woman had long black hair that fell past her ebony shoulders. Instead of the red eyes that the male possessed, the woman had green eyes with specks of blue.

Even the way they walked showed their differences. The man with his fluent stride between tables and the woman who was barely dragging her feet on the ground. It was quite a sight, but her scent keeping pulling me away from that. I couldn't really explain why it was so enchanting. The only thing I could think of was a wild rose. So beautiful and yet unspoken promises of danger hidden beneath.

"So that's them?" Edward's voice pulled me from the walking two.

"Yup." I turned between Edward and Alice wondering if any of them got that same feeling as the girl walked by.

"Yeah. I got that feeling too." Edward had a pensive stare as he stared at his glass. I wonder what he's thinking about.

The two people sat down about three tables away from us and ordered immediately, looking like they rather not be disturbed. They're going to be disappointed.

It took only a few seconds before the man caught our scent and turned to look at us. His body went stiff and he wrapped his arm around the girl pulling her close. I watched him look each of us up and down, probably trying to figure out the probability of him winning in a fight against us.

I chuckled to myself. A mind reader, a psychic, and…well, me. His chances just weren't looking so good.

We seemed to be at a stand still. I just wondered which one of us would break first. I'd bet a peso that it would be Alice.

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad, confusing? I'd love to hear your comments or any criticism that you have to offer. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but the more reviews I get the faster I'll have it out. 


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the book, however I do own Eric and Sinclair.**

**A**_**/N: Really sorry it took me such a long time to get this chapter out. I just get distracted easily. The next chapter hopefully **__**wont**__** take as long. MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_

_EmmettPOV_

The stupid stand still was lasting a bit longer then expected. At one point I was tempted to rise from my seat to approach those two when suddenly Bella stood with a look of determination. Her feet lifted as she started to walk towards the other table. Of course she didn't get far before Edward glided to her and caught her by her wrist and started whispering in her ear. This is another one of those times that I was happy to have my sonic hearing.

"Bella, what in the world are you doing?" Edward asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his emotions.

"Nothing. I was just going to go talk to them. Alice said he wasn't a threat, so I'll be fine." I watched as Bella kept her face calm. It really surprised me how Bella could still be okay around Vampires even though several attempts on her life had been made.

I glanced at Alice trying to interpret her reaction to the scene my brother was beginning to cause.

"No, Alice said that she thought he wasn't a threat to you. She wasn't sure." At this Alice stood up and walked up to Bella and Edward.

"I know what I saw, Edward, and everything worked out fine. " She gave Edward a slight glare, probably from constantly reminding Edward of this fact, then walked off to the table occupied by the man and woman.

_Come on Edward, let's just get this over with and go home. You know that none of us would let anything happen to Bella, so stop worrying bro._ I got up and walked over to where Alice had sat herself across from them, and sat down next to her not bothering to look at Edward already knowing that he was complying with the thoughts I had just sent him. It was weird but the strange scent that I had smelt from the girl as she walked in was almost non-existent. If Edward hadn't confirmed what I had smelt earlier then I would have thought that I had made that alluring scent up.

The man's red eyes locked onto Bella the moment she and Edward sat down. He looked to be trying to identify Bella's relation to the family. From the tightening of the man's arm around the girl's waist I could tell he was coming to the wrong conclusions.

"I'm Alice and these two are my brother's, Edward and Emmett." Edward and I gave a small nod in their direction as Alice introduced us. She then turned to Bella and continued. "And this is Edward's Fiancée Bella."

Alice left her gaze on him, waiting for any sort of reaction. The only thing that we got was his eyes trailing over each one of us. It was sort of weird. I felt soft prickling across my whole body starting at my head and ending at my toes. The feeling only lasted long enough for him to turn to Bella, who was sitting in-between me and Edward.

Finally he visibly relaxed and dropped his arm from the girl and spoke in a low, small voice that held a slight German accent.

"I'm Karsten and this is Evelyn" Her head bent down in a small nod before she shied closer to him. It was a bit ironic how she moved closer to the vampire who actually drank human blood to get away from the vampires who only drank animal blood. Humans, huh?

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder before talking again. "So you must be the Cullen's? We were told that we would meet your family soon if we stayed in this area for too long."

I let a smile come across my face. _So other covens and Vampires were talking about our coven? Cool.__ I know that Rose would probably love to hear about that too. Now how many __othe__- _My thoughts were interrupted as Alice began to speak.

"Yes we are the Cullen's. Well of course only a fraction of our entire family. You two aren't the only ones here, right?" The tone that Alice was using made it clear that she already had an answer to this but he was just trying to make some conversation to get Karsten and Evelyn more comfortable.

"No. There are two other's who are traveling with us. It was actually their idea to come to Washington. I'm pretty sure that they are familiar with your…um father. Supposedly they go way back." Karsten finished with a little smile. Giving the feeling that he knew something that we didn't. I turned to Alice and then to Edward.

"Am I the only one who feels like I'm missing something?" Edward responded with a shrug of his shoulders while Alice just gave me a blank look. Apparently they were just as lost with the hidden meaning as I was.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad, confusing? I'd love to hear your comments or any criticism that you have to offer. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but the more reviews I get the faster I'll have it out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Like Poison

* * *

**AN: OMG a chapter update. Yeah I know I'm taking forever to update but I'm trying its just that school is getting in the way. Midterms are halfway through so that's good. I should have more time for this story and the other one I'm writing.**

**I want to thank rainstainstarte and Nayame for reviewing. It really does mean a lot to me that you guys took time to read this. So bit thanks to you two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters except for Karsten and Evelyn.**

_Emmett POV_

"Why are they interested in talking to Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, though I'm assuming it has something to do with the people they met when we traveled to Italy." Karsten replied calmly.

The growl that Edward made confirmed my thoughts of the Volturi probably had something to do with visit. I watched him turn to Alice awaiting some sort of response or something. In the end she just hopeless shrugged her shoulders before Edward turned from her to Karsten.

"So, these other two with you, share your diet?" I asked what I thought was a really good question, but from the looks I was getting from my siblings they seemed to disagree. Karsten just gave a chuckle before turning his attention to me.

"Of course they do." His words left his mouth in a fashion that made his accent more pronounced.

"Okay, so I'm confused. If that's the case how do you guys…um-" I stopped myself and let my eyes cut over to Evelyn who was silently staring at the table.

"Aw, yes, you are wondering how we live with our food of choice?" I nodded my head in response and the look in Alice's, Edward's and even Bella's face told me that they were wondering something on similar lines. See I wasn't always prone to asking stupid questions. I did have a method to my madness.

"Mainly it's control. Something I assume your family has a lot of practice with. And anyways none of us are fools enough to try that food source." His eyes cut over to Evelyn. "Having a bite of that burger is as good as shoveling poison down your throat."

"So that was what the smell was about." Edward murmured to himself. Of course Alice, Karsten and I heard his comment but I doubted that Bella or Evelyn heard.

"Yes. It has an almost intoxicating smell to most, making them act before they think or fully smell her scent."

"Then why is she staying with you?" Alice spoke with some hesitation.

"Well why is she with you?" He counted with a grin as his eyes locked onto Bella's face. The semi-friendliness that had held his eyes previously was replaced by a more sadistic look.

Edward's reaction was to pull Bella closer to him. I could see him just itching to jump across that table and make sure that he wouldn't be able to stare at Bella, or anyone else for that matter, like that again. I had the same idea but from the looks I was getting from Alice, I guess she wasn't exactly pleased with what she saw Edward and I doing to Karsten. Man was she a party pooper.

"Our situations are completely different, so I don't think you are entitled to your question." Edward kept his voice low as his eyes started to turn slightly black.

"But it's still the basic concept"

"No, it's not. We're vegetarians and so that makes it very different." Alice spoke up.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He had a knowing look on his face making me get the urge to just attack him. If it wasn't for the fact that there were so many humans around me and the fact that Edward would kill me if I tried to start a fight with Bella only inches away, I think I would have already been at his neck trying to rip his head off.

I opened my mouth to say a rude remark in retaliation but was cut off by the strength of the scent that just overwhelmed me.

I looked over to the girl knowing with out a doubt that she was the cause of the smell that was intruding my nose. It seemed that she had just tugged at her black locks in an attempt to move it out of her tilting face as she picked at her food. The falling breeze caused me to feel the full strength of the intoxicating scent that Karsten had mentioned earlier.

I forced myself to say put and not just jump across the table and bite the neck of that girl. Pictures of Rose and Carlisle flashed into my mind showing me the consequences of the action I was thinking about performing.

"Emmett!" Both Alice and Edward were staring at me worriedly. I wasn't surprised though. Edward was probably looking through my mind as I thought about killing the girl.

The distraction of Edwards voice from the inner workings of my mind had allowed for me to have some time to think and really smell this scent that was driving me up a wall. The sweetness that I was so aware of before seemed different to me now. It seemed more….well artificial somehow. There were small hints of a bitter smell mixed within almost reminding me of detergent or something. Not to mention the undertones of a highly acidic substance within.

I really couldn't believe that I hadn't been able to smell these new scents before. Never once had something like this ever happened to me and the fact that what ever these hints and undertones were didn't associate with any other smell I had smelt before made me nervous a bit. It isn't everyday that some kind of new poison made its way into my nostril. Another thing that was bothering me was that a piece of my head was screaming for me to get as far away from this girl as possible and I couldn't understand why. It would be a cold day in hell before I run away from some mortal girl.

"Emmett?" I turned to face Alice who was looking at me in a bit of a softer way as she saw my stiff position relax a bit. Karsten, however, held a dark glare in my direction as if almost daring me to try anything against the girl. His eyes stayed on me for a few seconds before Evelyn pulled his sleeve.

"I don't feel very well, Karsten." I looked to her face and saw how pale it had gotten in such a short span of time, not to mention how unfocused her eyes were looking at that moment. Quickly the agitated look that Karsten had, had faded from his features to be overtaken by a look of concern, much to my surprise.

"I'm so sorry, Evelyn. I shouldn't have kept you out so late. We'll head home now." Karsten stood up and held his hand out to Evelyn helping her stand up and put a fifty on the table for payment and tip. He turned to look at us before he went to leave.

"I guess our families will be seeing each other again very soon." He smiled a bit before Evelyn leaned her small frame against his figure. He supported her the entire way as we watched them leave the restaurant.

Bella looked around the table at each of the expressions playing on our faces before opening up her mouth. "Well that was…um…interesting."

I couldn't but give her a small smile as Alice nodded her head in agreement with Bella's comment about tonight's events. Edward was the only one who seemed to be in his own little world. I couldn't blame him though. The thoughts that he must have gotten from that Karsten probably proved a heck of a lot more interesting then the words he let come out of his mouth.

* * *

**An: Gah, I know. This story's plot is going reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllly slow, but I can't help it. I'll try to make the interesting things happen faster but I can only speed things up so fast. But what I can tell you that at the moment the big confrontation between the two entire families is probably going to start in chapter 5. So that should be an entertaining chapter. Lol.**

**Well okay you all know the drill R&R. It doesn't take that long to do. I appreciate all comments even if it's saying that this story really sucks. I only ask for you to give an explanation if you think it sucks. It doesn't even have to be very long.**


	4. Chapter 4: Miss Adaline?

**  
**

**A/N: Le gasp I got two reviews per one chapter. Yeah I know that it isn't a lot but hey it makes me thrilled. Yes I do realize I'm a simple person.**

**1blueROSE: lol suspense? Hmm I hadn't realized I made it like that. Yes Evelyn and Karsten(yup I'm in love with his name too) are interesting characters with their own sort of complex relationship. Though I wouldn't recommend forming opinions on either character just yet...**

**Nayame: omg wow your right. I hadn't noticed how short they were until you brought it to my attention. Hopefully this chapter is a little better in that department. lol yeah it was supposed to say "families will be" I guess that's one of the problems hen typing when your half asleep and then posting it. Sigh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters except for Karsten, Evelyn, and Adaline.**

_Carlisle POV_

The scene playing before me was borderline pathetic. My two residing children were just sitting on the couch carrying looks of utter depression just because they were denied the privilege of attending one meeting. Children…

"Where are they?" Rosalie demanded for the twentieth time tonight. Sometimes it felt like Rosalie was more impatient than Alice.

"Rosalie, dear, I'm sure that they are on their way here right now." I was surprised to hear the beginnings of irritation in Esme's voice as she responded to Rosalie. I turned towards Jasper and felt soothing waves wash over me and everyone else in the room.

"Yes. I can imagine that they are more than halfway home now." Rosalie merely nodded her head at me letting the calm take its effect.

"Well, I guess I'll just wait in my room." She replied as she stood and walked up to her room.

"I'm going to go to my study." Jasper got up and walked out the room next leaving with my wife. A predicament that I had been trying to avoid ever since Alice announced her vision.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to get out of it this time. Especially because I had promised her that I would inform her of my thoughts after the children went to the meeting. I had worked too hard blocking my thoughts from Edward for me to have this conversation with my wife when he was in hearing distance.

"Carlisle…" She prompted me as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, dear"

"You **are** going to tell me what you're thinking."

"I know dear." I let out a little sigh as I tried to organize my thoughts into something that would make some sense.

Everything so far was just me making guesses about whom the boy they met was and if he would prove a threat to our family. Of course again, nothing I had was fact, just speculative.

"When Alice first described the boy that they were meeting tonight. He reminded me of a boy I met once in 1849. He was only 19 then and had just started his transformation when I was first introduced to him.

"I was in Germany, just visiting, when I ran across a young girl. Well, young vampire I realized soon after seeing the color of her eyes. She looked to be about 15 or 16. Anyways, I saw her running down the streets, apparently looking for something. The moment I approached, she looked like she was going to attack me. Her eyes glinted black and I realized that she probably hadn't eaten for a while and saw me as a potential meal. I stared at her eyes making sure that she saw my eyes weren't average for a human and she figured out that I was just like her. In an instant she was begging and dragging me to help her. The pleading look in her eyes made it impossible for me to reject her.

"We walked until we were at an abandoned house that had wooden planks on every window. My questioning gaze didn't faze her at all when she yanked me up the steps and into the house, rushing me to a hidden room beneath the floor in the dinning room. When we stepped inside the room I saw a boy, around the age of 19, lying on the floor withering in pain. When I steeped closer to him I saw two holes on his wrist, seeping blood. I assumed that the girl had tried to change him but had no idea what to do with him while he changed, so I told her I would help her. I stayed with her for two days and found out that her name was Adaline, she had been changed when she was 15 by a vampire who had been living in her town at the time, and the boy on the floor was someone she had taken a keen interest in.

"On the third day, as I was taking care of the boy he started to mumble under his breath. Constantly he would ask how she could slaughter them like that, how she was a monster, and most frequently why. At the time I really didn't understand what he was talking about, it wasn't until my confrontation with Adaline hours later that I found out that she had ruthlessly murdered his parents, wife and child claiming that he belonged to only her. Of course, after our discussion, I no longer felt comfortable staying with Adaline. I knew that there wasn't anything I could do for the boy now, and that Adaline wouldn't allow me to remove the boy from her care, so I left before he had a chance to wake up and see the new life he had been forced into."

I ended my story by sitting on the couch and gazed at my wife who just listened intently.

"That must have been hard for you to just leave him there, Carlisle." Esme responded gently.

I just nodded solemnly. It was still hard sometimes to know that I left him with Adaline. What was worse was that I couldn't believe how easily I fell for the lies that Adaline fed me to keep me there longer.

"You did what you thought was best, that's all that can be expected." She walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

We stayed in that position for 15 minutes before Rosalie ran down the steps announcing that Edward's Volvo just pulled up.

Esme took a seat next to me as Jasper walked over and sat on the loveseat awaiting Alice to join him. It took only a few seconds for the rest of my children to come in and they sat on the couches next to their respective partners.

"So, children how did it go?" Esme asked as her eyes wandered to each person who had attended.

"That guy Karsten was a jerk." Emmett muttered with a scowl.

"I agree. I also think he knew about my power. The entire time he was reciting Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, word for word in his head." Edward added.

"Did you see the way he looked at Evelyn, when he was talking about snacking on humans?" Alice almost shrieked, and then turned to look at Bella.

"Bella, not even you could say that you would stay with Edward if he gave you **that** look when he talked about drinking blood from humans. Right Bella, right?" Bella looked a little uncomfortable at the question and so Edward decided to respond instead.

"If I wasn't vegetarian, Bella wouldn't be with me." Edward's response got laughter for Emmett.

"Edward, are we talking about the same Bella? The Bella I know wouldn't care, even if you were some sort of mass murderer." Emmett started to chuckle at his comment causing Edward to glare at his brother.

"Really Emmett, shut up." Edward remarked causing even more chuckles from Emmett.

"No. I happen to like talking." Emmett replied. When it looked like Edward was about to respond I interrupted.

"Will both of you stop." They both quieted down and waited for me to continue. "Now I want one of you to tell us about what happened. No comments from the rest of you until that person is finished."

"I'll do it." Alice chimed bringing all of our attention to her. "The two people we met were named Karsten and Evelyn. Karsten was the only one we really talked to while we were there and he seemed really protective of Evelyn, and yet not at the same time. I really don't know what that's about. He drinks from humans and so do the two people he's staying with. Evelyn's sick or something. Karsten mentioned that her blood was poison but I'm not really sure how that can happen. She seemed really scared of us too-"

"Which I thought was extremely funny." Emmett interrupted with a smile before I gave him a disproving frown.

"What I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted was that she seemed really frightened of us and yet was so relaxed when Karsten moved closer to her or wrapped his arm around her. I thought that was odd. When they left Karsten had to pretty much carry her out of the door because of how weak she was." Alice finished.

"What exactly do you mean when you say that her blood is poison?" I asked not exactly comprehending that part of Alice's speech.

"Like its poison for us." She explained.

I stared at her with a shocked expression. Never before had I heard about a human's blood being poisonous to a vampire before. I would think we would have been told about occurrences like that happening.

"Is there any other information that any of you can give us, like why they are here in the first place?" I asked the children.

"Yeah, Karsten told us that the two people he is living wish to talk to you about some matter. He made it sound like they went to the Volturi before coming here to talk to you. " Edward explained slowly while his eyes went to look at his fiancée next to him.

"Oh." That surprised me a little and I turned my face to look at Alice. She had been keeping tabs on the Volturi to make sure that they weren't planning on coming here for Bella.

"I don't know Carlisle. I had been looking for visions concerning the Volturi sending someone here and I just hadn't seen anything." Alice shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"It's okay Alice. We'll be fine. I am wondering though, did he say the names of the two people he was staying with?" I questioned.

"Nope. I don't that's a big problem though. From the way he said it, it made it seem like we would meet them in, at most, a few days." Emmett replied.

That made me a bit nervous. If they were from the Volturi then we would have to either move Bella to a different location quickly, move the wedding up to tomorrow, or just change her and forget about all those wedding plans. Either way, none of the choices seem like they would go down well. I really did hope that the people who were here to see me were some of the more friendly bunch of vampires that I had met in my lifetime.

"Well until we actually meet whoever this is I think it would be best Bella to be watched at all times." I looked over to my son Edward, who nodded his head. "Everyone just keep your ears open, stay safe and be smart."

I let my eyes drift towards Emmett who just laughed at me before grabbing Rose and heading towards their bedroom. The next to leave the room was Edward who picked Bella up and headed to his room. It was a good thing that Charlie had allowed Bella to stay over. It goes without saying, however, that he believed that Edward was out of the country for three days.

"Goodnight, Carlisle" I heard Bella say before the door to Edward's room closed. We really were lucky to have her joining our family.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper as they raised and walked hand in hand up to their room leaving me and Esme alone. This time, however, I was happy with the time alone that I got to have with my wife.

"Things are going to get quite interesting soon, aren't they?" Esme asked when I stood up.

"Yes, probably. But we'll get through it. We always do." I gave her a smile and pulled her up. Tonight I wanted to a moonlit walk with my wife; every other thing we were dealing with would just need to take a number.

Volterra, Italy

"Aro, you are really going through a lot of trouble to get that girl." Marcus stated.

They had started the conversation hours earlier and had been interrupted forcing them to continue it now, at 3 am in the morning. Marcus couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. If he had had it his way, this stupid conversation would have just never continued.

"But Marcus, That's the fun of it all. I only wish that I could be there, but alas, I'm not that suicidal yet." Aro chuckled happily at his plan coming to effect. It had taken months of planning and weeks of discussions to be where he was now. He knew that by the time this was all over, he would have everything he had wanted. Of course he wouldn't be surprised when that day came, he always got everything he wanted and this time would be no different.

**AN: Now things are getting interesting. I wonder what Aro's planning and if it has anything to do with the new vampires in town… Haha of course I know…but I would be interested in some of your theories though.**

**Well okay you all know the drill R&R. It doesn't take that long to do. I appreciate all comments even if it's saying that this story really sucks. I only ask for you to give an explanation if you think it sucks. It doesn't even have to be very long.**


	5. Chapter 5: Very Sneaky

**  
**

**AN: Well this chapter was actually made to two chapters but I decided to just put it into one. I'm not really fond of Carlisle POV so just think of it as a filler but I think we learn a bit more about Karsten with his POV. Sorry if some of the Cullen's are a bit OOC.**

* * *

Carlisle POV 

It had been a week since the children met the vampire known as Karsten and the human, Evelyn, he was with and yet we hadn't heard anything from his family.

Honestly, I just wanted to get all this over with as soon as possible and them taking their time to have this "conversation" was beginning to wear on my nerves, which in turn made Jasper easily agitated and of course that meant that the entire house was feeling the same way.

"Can't they just hurry up and get here? I'm desperate for a fight." Emmett complained to everyone in the immediate vicinity.

"If you want so badly to get into a fight then just go into the woods and find a grizzly or something!" Rosalie shouted at her husband.

"Because fighting a grizzly isn't as fun as fighting another vampire, Rose."

"I'll fight you myself if it'll get you to shut up" Edward mumbled from his place at the piano.

"I don't think anyone asked you, Edward" Rosalie shot Edward a glare then turned her focus to Jasper.

"Jasper can't you try to control yourself" She screamed at him.

Jasper in return glared at Rose, which only made her more upset.

"It's not my fault. Carlisle is the one all these emotions are stemming from." Jasper defended himself.

That got most of the eyes of the people standing around to glare at me. How ironic, I was the cause of all the emotions and yet I was the most composed.

"I apologize" I let all the worries I had regarding our current state just leave my body.

The instant I relaxed Jasper was able to get control of his own emotions and then sent waves that would calm everyone else down.

The tension in the room immediately dissipated springing looks of apology on everyone's faces. We nodded to one another signifying that everyone was forgiven.

"I should be getting to Bella's house. I told her to expect me at eleven." Edward stood gracefully from the piano bench, nodded towards Esme and myself before taking his leave.

We stayed in silence as we heard the sound of the motor of his Volvo start and take him to his destination.

"Alice have you had any visions pertaining to the visit of our friends?" Esme questioned as the sound of the motor decreased to a soft buzz and then disappear all together.

I did realize she was only asking for my benefit and that this conversation was best had with Edward a good distance away.

"Partially. I keep getting little scenes of Karsten with a guy with Dark hair. All of the visions stat with them talking and then when the scene is about to progress everything turns blue and I can't see or hear anything…" The frown that was occupying my youngest daughter's face faltered slightly.

"But…?" Jasper prompted his wife, knowing that she was headed in that direction.

"But, I have a feeling that they are coming later today." Alice finished.

"So that's why you suggested Edward take Bella to Port Angeles for the day? Very sneaky dear sister." Emmett stated with a chuckle.

I suppose he was remembering the fight that Alice had put up last night to get Edward to agree to take Bella to one of the bookstores and buy her some new clothing. How exactly she managed that, I'm still not sure.

"Yes, I know. Edward has constantly been listening to my thoughts and I could tell it was having an effect on him. I doubt anyone would want to see his reaction if he and Bella were here when they show up today." I nodded my head in agreement.

It had been horrible that week after Alice mention her first vision of other vampires and I really didn't want to think about Edward's reaction to them coming to our home.

"Do you feel that this meeting could prove to be hazardous?" My daughter shook her head in a no which reassured everyone, to a point at least.

It was quiet for a bit before we decided that it might be best for everyone to go off on their own and get in a more relaxed stand before we met up with this coven.

I took off to my study, Esme to our bedroom, Jasper to his study, Alice to her closet and Emmett and Rosalie to wherever they often disappeared to.

The hours flew by as I read the updated astronomy book that I ordered two weeks ago. All the new knowledge that was presented to me was one of the best parts of living for all eternity. I was just beginning the article explaining the decision of removing Pluto from the lists of planets when Esme's voice carried to everyone in the house stating that our visitors had arrived.

My eyes caught on the grandfather clock as I exited my room and saw that it was just past 7:15 pm. Interesting time for a visit.

The moment I stepped down from the steps I was surrounded by the rest of my family. They looked up to me as I reached the door and opened it.

I really wasn't excepting what was on the other side of the door.

Karsten POV

Today was the day that we were going to visit the Cullen house. I really wasn't looking forward to visiting those pompous animal drinkers, but Francisco made it clear that I was to be going. I had questioned about Evelyn's safety without me here to watch over her and he had just insisted that she was a big girl and could handle herself. I couldn't help but disagree.

"I don't believe that I asked if you agreed or not. I gave you an order and you will respect that. Remember boy, that** I** was the one who allowed you and that girl to stay with Addie and I." His usual friendly voice went low and harsh. He knew that he had me there. I would forever be grateful to him for stopping Addie from ripping Evelyn's throat out.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you know how protective I get about- " I began but he interrupted me with the slight rising of his left hand.

"I do." He looked directly into my eyes before letting them shift towards the window. "I just wonder sometimes if you realize what consequences will occur because of that nature of yours. Not only to yourself, but also to the rest of our kind."

I wanted to look anywhere but at him at that moment, but I knew that I couldn't. I would cause myself more trouble then it was worth. It wasn't like it was unusual for Francisco to express his feelings of distress at having Evelyn staying in such close proximity to her "prey."

"I'm working on it." I replied slowly. Letting him know and realize that I wasn't just sitting around allowing this to occur but I was doing my best to fix it. It was all my fault anyways.

"I know, Karsten, I know. Look, I'm going to go find Addie. Why don't you go spend time with Evelyn? I'm sure she would like to spend as much time with you as possible…" He let his sentence trail off, but I knew what he was getting at.

He had been hinting at Evelyn's pending death for a year or so. Encouraging me to spend as much time with her as possible and yet at the same time too cut my losses.

I knew that once she was dead he would be the one to dispose of her body so it would not be able to harm anyone of our kind ever again. Just the thought of him draining all her blood before he set it on fire made me feel like I was going to lose my mind in the rage of it all.

"I'll get you right before we leave." Francisco muttered to me before he left the billiard room of the house we were staying in.

I let my eyes wander through the darkness, over the small striped and solid balls laying on the table. Rather strange how people can get so much pleasure with using a stick and hitting small balls into holes.

"Karsten?" A soft voice rang in my ears. Instantly I looked behind me at the young girl shifting from foot to foot.

"Is something wrong, Evelyn?" Her usual green eyes that held warmth, today only held a mere reflection of the darkness that I felt everyday.

"I… I feel like something bad is going to happen, Karsten, and…and I'm scared." Her eyes drifted to the floor as her small arms wrapped around her waist.

I hated seeing her like this. She already had so much going on, with the constant pain of that poison coursing through her veins; she didn't need another thing to worry about.

"Nothing bad, is going to happen." I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders and lightly kissed her forehead. "I promise everything is going to be okay."

A quiet smile passed across her face causing a similar one to appear on my face.

"Lets go look at some of the portraits. I know that'll cheer you up." The smile she had previously carried brightened up and became a full fledge grin before we walked off to the portrait room.

We stayed in there for an hour just looking at paintings I had made over my life time. Many were of mother's holding their infant children on their laps carrying the same quiet smile that I saw almost everyday on young Evelyn's face.

Such a scene to see generations of women captured in portraits for all eternity, lined right next to one another. The changing differences of the faces as the generations passed still held little characteristics of the generation prior.

"Come on now, Karsten. It is now time to leave." Francisco walked into the room watching Evelyn's expression as she looked at the faces of her great grandmothers.

"Okay." I held my hand out for Evelyn to grab, once her attention was brought back to reality from the dream world that she seemed so readily to go off to when entering the portrait room.

Gently I started to feel the warmth and a tiny bit of pressure as her hand clasped mine. We walked out of the soft green painted room following Francisco to the foyer.

"Where's Addie?" I asked suddenly when I looked around and saw her no where in sight. Francisco merely shrugged.

"She has decided that she would rather remain here with Evelyn." I felt the anger well inside of me as I let Evelyn's hand fall from my own.

"No way am I allowing Evelyn to stay here, alone, with Adaline. You're completely out of your mind if you believed that I'd be okay with that psycho being anywhere near Evelyn without me near by!" I shouted at him.

It was completely outrageous for him to be okay with this knowing exactly what Adaline was capable of.

I opened my mouth with the intension to talk again when I felt hands wrap around my neck and push me against the wall.

I looked down and saw that he only held me with one hand and with the other he was holding the black lighter that was usually hidden deep within his trouser pockets.

"I understand that you're upset, but don't you dare ever talk about Adaline like that again unless you want me to kill you." I held my eyes steady on him showing that I wasn't going to waver on my position.

I looked over at my poor Evelyn who just stared with shock and some tears trickling down her face. The look in her face just added to my determination as I looked back at Francisco.

"I'm not leaving if Adaline stays." I said forcefully. His face still held the anger and his fingers started to play with the lighter within his hands.

"Please, Francisco." Evelyn seemed to come from her shock and pleaded for my life, her voice leaving her mouth in a chocked sob.

I saw how Francisco's face of anger faltered a bit when he heard Evelyn's voice. Moments later he dropped the lighter and me before turning around to face Evelyn.

"I suggest, Evelyn, that you try to teach Karsten here some manners." I knew by the sound of his voice that he was giving Evelyn one of his smiles. From the clearing of tears on her face I could see that it was beginning to work.

He turned his attention back to me no longer holding that smile.

"This time Karsten, I will allow you to stay. But next time I will not be so kind, so I'd suggest that you control that anger you are so willing to express." He nodded towards me and gave Evelyn another smile before walking out of the door and then breaking out to a run on the way to the Cullen's house.

Evelyn ran to me the minute he reached the door and threw her arms around my neck.

"You shouldn't have done that. He could have killed you!" The tears started to run down her face again as she clutched my shirt tightly in her hand and laid her head against my chest.

"And if I hadn't, I would have come home tonight to find you dead." I said as soothingly as I possibly could. I began to run my hands through the dark strands of her head affectionately before a loud cough called for my attention.

"Awe, how cute. It's just a shame that you can't even trust me with her Karsten." Blonde ringlet curls bounced up and down as the young girl who spoke came into view. Her red eyes were bright as she did a once over on Evelyn. A low growl emanated from my chest.

"Play nice, Karsten. I only stayed behind because I thought that all of us might be able to have a little fun." A vicious smile broke out on her face as she approached Evelyn and myself. Times like these make me wonder what I had been thinking when I chose to beg my way back into this coven and bring a human along with me. It really wasn't the brightest thing to do.

* * *

** AN: What did you think? R&R. Oh so seeing as I did this chapter in two POV's I'm wondering if the next chapter should be in Karsten's POV or in one of the other Cullen's? **


	6. Chapter 6: Lets play a game

**Nikki Sage: lol thanks for the kind words. Yup Karsten and Evelyn do have a similar type of love as Edward and Bella do and yet its different but both are of the same strength.**

* * *

Karsten POV

"Hate to disappoint you but that won't be happening tonight." Adaline's face paled and took on a sharp look as I spoke. I knew that she was planning something and I wouldn't let it involve Evelyn.

"I don't believe that I asked you of your thoughts on that matter." Her eyes cut to Evelyn, much to my displeasure as she continued talking. The soft angelic expression that she gave her was much more frightening then any glare or scowl that she could have given me.

It seemed as if she was trying to win Evelyn on her side. As if Evelyn could forget every hurtful thing that Adaline had done to our family in the past. Even if she could have forgiven Adaline I doubt that she would ever go against me.

"Evelyn, I know that you would like to play a game with me. Karsten told Francisco how much you used to like to play hide-and-seek. Playing now would be fun, right? It'll be a great way to pass the time." Adaline stated.

I could tell that Evelyn wasn't sure how to react to Adaline. I had told her, on many occasions, not to talk to Francisco or Adaline unless they directly asked her a question.

"I..Uh…-"

"No, she doesn't want to play any games with you." I interrupted Adaline before she could say anything that could cause Adaline to become upset. I wanted any rage that Adaline had directed at me and not Evelyn.

Adaline responded by chuckling and then walking over to the wall. She ran her manicured pink finger nails over the stone wall stopping when she reached the light switch. I saw her finger rise then linger over the switch, seemingly deciding whether or not she wanted to turn off the switch.

"Fine. If you won't let her play, then you and me will play." The end of her sentence was unusually low making even a being like me strain to hear her. I felt my body tense up and my protective instincts started to take effect.

I knew Adaline enough to know that her games consisted of putting people through some of their worst fears. That meant that this game would involve Evelyn. I felt a bit more self hatred at knowing that I had gotten her involved in Adaline's twisted web.

"It's not a difficult game. Rather simple if I do say so myself." I suddenly felt sluggish and as if someone put a blue plastic bag over my head causing everything round me to have a slightly flawed look.

The objects became even dimmer as she flicked the light switch off, sending the room to darkness. Luckily I was still able to keep my bearings somewhat and try to force myself to stay standing. I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist and gave, what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, to Evelyn.

The feeling lasted only a few seconds before the warmth left me and the world blurred together sending me into complete darkness. The last image I saw was Adaline laughing at me as she hoisted Evelyn over her shoulder and ran out the front door.

That image carved into my brain, brought unpleasant memories that yanked the darkness away as if it were a simple blindfold. A beautiful scene was brought before me. One that I knew for certain could only be a dream.

Before me was a small square room painted in an earthy brown that held several portraits hanging on the wall. The most recent was of a red haired infant holding a make-shift wooden rattle sitting in the middle of yellow lilies, which had not been completed yet.

That particular painting held my attention for a mere seconds before I realized that the real thing was sitting four feet away on the lap of a red headed woman sitting in a chair, who was holding the hand of a blonde four year old. My breath hitched in my throat when I heard her open her mouth and speak.

"It's been a long time Karsten." Her blue eyes rested solely on the infant happily smiling in her arms, even as she spoke to me.

"I know, darling." I couldn't stop the smile that was creeping on my face even if I wanted to, especially when the blonde child ran into my arms. She buried her face in my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I really did miss my little Anina.

"Me and Isolde really missed you, papa. Why did you leave us?" Anina looked up at me with wide blue eyes as she awaited an explanation.

"I didn't want to sweetie. If I had a choice I would have went with Mommie and Isolde." If I could have cried I would have. I hated knowing that my children thought that I had willing left them.

Her grip on my shirt tightened as she listened and nodded. She didn't really understand but was happy that I at least tried to explain myself.

"But if you had, what would have become of poor Evelyn?" I pulled my eyes from Anina and looked to my late wife, Eseld.

"If I had not met Evelyn then she wouldn't have even been in the situation she was in now and would have no need of me as her savor."

"How do you know that? If it wasn't this situation with the poison then it would have been something else." She pulled her eyes from our daughter and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I don't believe that. Her life would have been normal without me. She would have had a chance with her parents and hell maybe would have had a steady boyfriend by now." Eseld tried to hide her smile but failed miserably.

"Maybe, but we'll never know. So there isn't any point thinking like that. What matters, however is that you find a way to keep her safe. That means as far away from Adaline as possible." I held eye contact with her as long as I could before I let my eyes fall.

It was hard to hear that the only thing I could do for my wife was to keep our family safe. A very simple task and yet I couldn't even do that.

"I've already let Adaline kill too many members of this family; I promise that I won't let her take any more."

As I spoke I started to drift closer to Eseld and Isolde unconsciously. Anina let her grip on my shirt loosen as I got closer and closer to her mother before she had let go all together.

The blackness that had previously overtaken me was beginning to return fiercely. I was smart enough to realize that I was about to be taken from this place that had given me so much happiness in my past life. There was one thing that I wanted to do first before I had to leave.

"I never did get the chance to properly say goodbye to you." I bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, trying to hang onto the feeling for as long as possible. Another spark of darkness started up as I hugged my youngest daughter then went towards the oldest one. The moment I had hugged Anina I was overtaken with the darkness.

It took me a while to realize that I was lying on the marble floor on my back. The smooth surface reminded me of the feel of Isolde's skin when I hugged her. When I tried to picture her face I felt a jolt of pain race through my body.

"Ugh" I murmured. I forced my eyes open to look at my surroundings. Black ceilings, red walls, no hints of warmth at all. Yeah, I was back at the house. Though for some strange reason the memories of the events that led to me lying on the ground were hard to remember.

When I sat up I saw a piece of white paper by where my left hand had been staying. I carefully reached for it and read.

_Hello Kar__st__en, I'm sure you're wondering what the rules of the game are, now that you're awake. Well the first is that this game has only a 7 day span. So if you don't win by Thursday your poor little Evelyn will be gone__, forever__The name of the game is hide-and-seek. All you have to do is find where we've put young Evelyn. Easy enough, right? Well it may be just a bit harder because I've got Francisco playing with me. But to make things fair we've decided __that, if you want, you may get the Cullen's to help you play. Just remember that you've got until Thursday the 26 at 11:59 to find her. Have fun._

I stared at the note in disbelief. It wasn't that I was surprised that Adaline would do something like this, but I was just surprised that Francisco would help her. I had always thought that he would try to control some of Adaline's crazy tendencies. I guess it was just because this had to do with Evelyn that he was getting involved.

I pushed myself off the floor and ran to go look for a digital clock. Knowing Adaline she would make this game as unfair as it could possibly be forcing me to do the task in a little bit of time.

Quickly I raced around the house looking for the digital clocks. Our house had at least twenty of them so it wouldn't be that hard to come across one with the date. Unfortunately it seemed that they had thought ahead and removed most of the clocks. I had no idea however if they had left any at all behind so I did the next best thing, I ran to my computer and checked the date.

"Tuesday the 24" I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. That meant that I had been knocked out for four days and Evelyn had been alone with those maniacs for four days. I didn't know what to do, or where to start. There were way too many places that they could possibly go to; I wouldn't be able to get to all of them in three days, not even with my speed.

The Cullens? They seemed like my best bet, but I really didn't want to go to them unless I had no choice. From the way things were going that no choice thing would probably happen sooner than later. How did I allow my life to get this complicated?

* * *

**AN: Yeah a bit short but I really wanted to stop it here for now so the length is expected. Oh well I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Btw the conversation between Karsten and his family was supposed to be in German, but seeing as I don't speak that language and hate translators I just decided to write in English and write down here that the conversation was in German.**

**Hope this chapter cleared up a little more of the exact relationship between Evelyn and Karsten. If not, well it will become obviously clear in later chapters.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Can you feel it?

HorsesS- I really do love my fans and I'm Soooooooooooooooooo sorry that I wasn't able to get up another chapter until now but it was just impossible because of all the papers that I had/have due.

**Rosalie POV**

I sat on the couch continuously tapping my fingers on the wooden table in front of me.

They say that time isn't an important matter when you have all eternity, but I beg to differ. In fact time always seemed to prolong itself just because it new that I had all of forever.

"Come on Rose. Don't look so glum. If you're so bored I bet I can think of a few things that will get your attention" I looked up and was presented with a large grin from my husband.

I just rolled my eyes and moved out of the way as he reached to grab me. I was going to make him work.

"Rosie." He whined and gave me an adorable puppy dog pout while letting his curly brown hair fair in front of his eyes. I felt the urge to intertwine my fingers in his hair but I held off.

"Let me just ease all your tensions away." He walked behind me and placed his hands on my shoulder and began to give me a back rub.

His head bent down and started to kiss the back on my neck. I could feel that he was about to trail kisses down my neck to my back when the door opened and someone cleared their throat.

I turned to face the door and saw Jasper standing there with a bit of a smirk.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just thought I should tell you that Carlisle, Edward, and I are heading to find our friend Karsten. We were wondering if either of you would like to join?"

I saw Emmett's face light up at the prospect of finding the vampire that had been eluding us for weeks.

"I'm so there! I've been waiting since the moment I saw him to punch his pretty little face in." He barely gave me another look before he walked over to Jasper and slapped him on his back.

"Please tell me that we're leaving now." Emmet stated.

From the force he was using to push up his sleeves, I could tell that he was mentally getting ready for fight.

"In a few minutes. Edward and Alice went to Bella's house, so we'll be leaving when Edward comes back. Are you coming too, Rose?" My glare must have been answer enough.

That other coven's personal problems had nothing to do with us and I found no reason that we had to get involved. Why would it matter to me that apparently, who ever this Karsten was, snapped on his girlfriend and attacked her?

Things like that are bound to happen when Vampires and Humans try to form a relationship.

I assumed that was the reason Edward had been spending more time then usual with Bella after Francisco told us what Karsten did to the human.

He obviously saw parallels between Him and Bella and Karsten and the girl. Hearing that Karsten hurt Evelyn probably made him worry that he could possibly do the same to Bella. Sometimes my brother could be so stupid.

"Well I suppose we'll see you later then. Carlisle wants to talk before we leave." Emmett walked over and gave me a peck on the cheek before charging down the hallway to find Carlisle with Jasper behind him.

I sauntered back over to the couch, wanting to get lost in my thoughts. Emmett and I haven't been separated from one another for quite some time and I suppose I just wanted to bask in that fact.

My head turned towards the bay window. The sky seemed to have gotten darker in the recent days for some reason.

When I had mentioned it to Emmett, he just commented that it was a bad omen in a jokingly manner and then tried to kiss me.

As much as I wanted to just shrug that comment off as an "Emmett joke" I just couldn't shake the feeling that he may have a point, and that the luck that we have had in the past was finally coming to an end.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Jasper POV**

I walked quickly down the hallway getting in front of Emmett before we reached the steps. I walked down the first couple of steps with Emmett quietly following behind me.

Having him so quiet for this length of time was very eerie. Not to mention the fact that he had been so pumped just a few seconds ago. If it wasn't for my ability to feel emotions I probably would have turned around to make sure he was still behind me.

"She really hates the fact that were getting involved with another human vampire relationship, doesn't she." Emmett questioned.

I glanced back at my brother and saw him tentatively playing with his fingers. The only time I ever saw Emmett get nervous was when it had something to do with Rose.

"It's just; I really don't want to get on her bad side because of all this."

"Don't worry too much about it. She's upset right now but, like always, she'll get over it."

From the change of his emotions to a more calm type, I figured that my words had helped him.

We made it to the room mere seconds later and saw Carlisle patiently waiting for us.

"I take it Rosalie decided not to join us this evening?" Emmett nodded his head in agreement before Carlisle spoke again.

"Very well. While we wait for Edward to get back let me just make some things clear. Our intention tonight is not to find and kill Karsten but just to make it clear that he is no longer welcome to stay in this area."

Carlisle gave Emmett a point look then focused on both of us again.

"However if he refuses to leave or gives us a hard time, then do what is necessary."

"But what if he leaves here and goes off to hunt Evelyn."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Francisco and his partner have taken her somewhere safe that Francisco has covered up."

From Emmett's face I could tell that he wasn't completely convinced. Honestly, neither was I, but I didn't know too much about this Karsten so I had to trust Carlisle on this.

"Where are we going to start searching for him at?" I questioned.

"Francisco said that he'd probably be somewhere around Forks and if not here around Port Angeles."

I was about to reply when I felt a surge of excitement overcome me. I looked for the source and realized that it was Emmett getting pumped for the possible confrontation. It took me a moment to realize that he was getting pumped because he heard the sound of Edward's car pulling into the driveway.

"Edward's home!" Emmett exclaimed with merriment.

"Emmett! Remember we are not going there with the expectations of a fight." Carlisle scolded. Emmett just nodded his head refusing to allow the smile to fall from his face.

We heard the door open and close and then his foot steps as he made his way to the living room.

"Everything go as planned?"

"Yes. Charlie assumes that Alice is staying over for the next few days to help Bella with the wedding while he is away for some convention." Edward replied.

I looked towards Carlisle and noticed him looking intently at Edward and guessed they were having a conversation with one another. After a few seconds Edward nodded his head.

Carlisle gracefully stood from his seat and walked to the door with the three of us following him. The moment he reached for the door we heard a slight squeaking noise come from the other side of the door.

Carlisle let his hand drop as the squeaking sounded once more. We waited for a few seconds before we heard a rushed knocking on the door.

We looked at one another wondering who would be at our door.

Carlisle raised his hand again and opened to the door. Standing before us was a disheveled man with blonde hair and red eyes. His eyes darted to each of us before settling on a small pocket watch clutched in his hand. This must've been Karsten.

He cursed softly before looking up again and focusing on Carlisle. "I…I…need your help."

The pleading look in his eyes and the concern radiating from his body caught me off guard. This wasn't the type of behavior I would have expected from the supposed horrible Karsten.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. No real drama yet just because it didn't feel right to have drama in this chapter. Next chapter might take a while to get out too just because of the crazy amount of hw that we get in these next few months. Sorry : ( Just so you guys know I usually post at around 2am-3am EST on Saturdays or Sundays so just look out for this story in two or three weeks at that time.

Next chapter: The Cullens and Karsten try to figure out who has been lied to, more information about Evelyn is revealed and some of the local werewolves may just get involved with this internal feud.


	8. Chapter 8: Life, Living in death

**Evelyn POV**

I stayed on the ground, silent, hoping that all this would end soon. Karsten was the only person I wanted to keep in my thoughts. How nice he always was to me, what he gave up to keep me safe but I couldn't keep his image in my head for any longer then a few seconds. 

This pain was unbearable. It coursed through every vein in my body constricting any piece of flesh that it came into contact with. 

I had always told myself that when the time of my death came I would accept it with dignity but now when the time was so near I just wanted to beg for more time or for a different way to end up dead. No one could want it to end like this. 

"Please!" The sound of the voice who said it was inhuman. It was so rough and low that it caused a shiver to run down my spine. 

"Just kill me!" From the second remark I realized that the inhuman voice was my own pleading with whoever was around me to end this despair. 

"Not yet. We still have other plans for you first" The second part of what Adaline was saying went unnoticed to me because splotches of white light and unimaginable pain took hold of my body. 

Very distantly I could feel a bit of discomfort from where I was lying, or possibly moving. It seemed like different parts of my body were feeling different tingles every few seconds. 

It was strange but I tried to focus on what was causing me the discomfort. Readjusting my focus allowed me to take my mind off of all the pain. The discomfort was turning more into pain and then I realized that I was twitching on ground and my body was coming into contact with little pieces of sharp rocks. 

The other pain came back at full blast. My breath was starting to come out at uneven intervals. I could feel the oxygen becoming harder and harder to enter my body.

"Oh look. It's seems like she's starting to suffocate." My brain tried to gather some thought but it remained blank only focusing on my breathing. 

"We can't have that, now can we?" Pressure was suddenly put on my jaw, forcing my mouth open as another way to get air. 

"You'll end up ripping her face apart if you aren't more gentle then that."

"And that'll just ruin everything." I heard a bit more mumbling from the vampires around me but I couldn't comprehend what they were talking about. 

I'm not sure how long this went on but from somewhere behind me I heard the sounds of dogs. It was kind of weird to hear so many of them at one time. Maybe they had taken me to a shelter or kennel to await my pending death. 

Suddenly snarling became evident. From what I could process it sounded violent and then stopped. The lack of noise made me fear that I really was at death's door. 

"Looks like the dogs aren't biting tonight." My body twisted again as the person who had last spoken broke out into laughter. 

Even in this state I knew that it was probably Adaline who said that. She was always known for enjoying other's pain; the only thing that I couldn't figure out though was her comment about the dogs. Why would she be so happy to waste her time killing wild dogs? 

I didn't have a lot of time to put that thought in my mind when I felt the tinge of a needle being stuck into my forearm. In mere minutes I felt myself becoming drowsier. Just as quickly as that feeling hit, I was lulled straight to sleep wondering the ending of this experience. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That was a feeling that I had never experienced in life. It always had been pain or exhaustion. How unbelievably happy I was to have no feelings or complex thoughts about death. 

All around me was a light shade of cream and a small bed. On the bed was a large photo album with the words "Life in death." How ironic. Those words described my life fully and completely. 

I walked over and grabbed the album feeling each little strand of fabric caress my fingers. It felt so soft. 

I sat on the bed and opened the book up. On the first few pages were just names of people who I knew as ancestors. Each name held a moving photograph right next to it. I flipped through looking for one name in particular. Karsten. 

He may have been my great, great, great, great, great, grandfather or something like that, but he always acted more like my brother. An older brother who would risk his own life everyday just to make sure that I was okay. 

I wondered sometimes, if the positions had been switched, if I would have been brave enough to do the same thing. Then again if I had been put through the same events as Karsten had then I would have been braver then I am now and so I probably would have been able to. 

The next set of pictures I got were of things that I would have rather forgotten. Tubes and needles all around a black room with splatters of blood on the walls, and in the center was me as a baby connected to machines. 

I could hear the sounds of beeps and screaming coming from the book. The urge to cringe and turn the page was slowly taking over me. 

How people could be so cruel to a child would never make sense to me. 

The page flipped by its self showing more pages of that horrid place. Some of the pictures held faces long forgotten to me but others…they were the ones that reappeared in my dreams almost every night, like Dr. Hazald. 

The pages flipped again. This time they were of happier times. Back when it was only Karsten and I living in Japan. All my happy memories happened there. 

I kept my hands on the pages that held the happiest of those memories so they get frozen in my head. After awhile I let go of the pages and let them turn for themselves. 

The next page I was brought to was a picture of the first time I met Adaline and Francisco. That day would always be burned into my head. 

The look of utter self loathing from Karsten at realizing that he needed the help of Adaline and Francisco to keep me safe. The other look stuck in my mind was Adaline's smirk at seeing Karsten beg to be let back into her life. 

I've never truly hated someone in my life before Adaline came. She ruined the lives of my family and I could never forgive her for that. 

I let the pages blur together after that, only catching glances here and there of that part of my life. The next page that came up, I forced it to stay there. It looked like the scene I had just left before ending here. 

In the picture was me, lying on the ground of some forest. I could see Adaline and Francisco both leaning over me as I screamed my lungs out in agony and shook on the ground. I could see the small smiles and grins that lined both of their faces. 

In the background I saw five very large wolves charge onto the scene. They attacked both Adaline and Francisco and looked like they were trying to tear them up into pieces. 

There were three of the wolves trying to get to Francisco's neck while the other two were trying to catch Adaline who was dancing while running. 

Then all of a sudden the wolves transformed into boys, or men more specifically. None of the boys were wearing any clothing and each held a look of shock at what had just happened. I guessed that they hadn't expected to turn back into men.

I let out a sigh. I felt bad for these men who apparently didn't know the full extent of the powers that Adaline possessed. 

Francisco then took the time to attack the men while they were still in a state of shock. When he was finished, each boy had blood over his body, looking almost like crimson clothing. 

In the next scene that I was shown, I saw Francisco lift me in his arms and then run through the forests to a new destination with Adaline right behind us. My eyes drifted to the bodies of the men in the background before I was taken to a new scene. 

From the pictures and the people I guessed that this was the part of the book displaying my future. I choked out a sob at seeing what would become of my life after this was through. 

It wasn't fair that fate could be so cruel. I never did anything wrong in my life and yet there I was, losing everything. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A sharp pain erupted through my body, yanking me from the tranquility of sleep that had been eluding me for days before now. 

The brightness of light caused my eyes hurt and in reaction I pulled my hands over my eyes.

"Looks like sleepy head's awake." I removed one hand and looked right into the face of Adaline who was smiling down at me. She moved her hand to my check and ran her red fingernail from my cheek to chin. 

"It's only a shame that we won't be able to see if you taste as good as you smell. Then again after the Cullens and Karsten get their fangs into you, we can just ask them right before they die." 

My face contorted into pain at hearing what they had planned for Karsten and even the Cullens. I may not have known them that well, but I would never wish a person to have to die from this poison running through my veins. 

Her smile grew more prominent at seeing my face and then she pecked me on the forehead. 

"All we have to do now is wait. But don't worry; the wait will only be at most a couple of hours. Try to relax until then." 

Hours? No, I refuse to believe that in a few hours the future that I saw will come true. It can't com true. I won't let it come true.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was made to be a bit confusing in the beginning because of the fact that Evelyn wasn't exactly thinking straight in the beginning.**

**Anyways R&R. It not only makes me write faster but it also does help me see what you guys do and don't like.**


	9. Chapter 9: 19 years?

**Thanks for reviews. They make me smile and make me realize how bad my memory really is. Seriously though, I read one of the reviews and was like "Wow I don't remember writing that" and yet there it was. Emmett also happens to be mine, Shinigami, which is why I'm making it his pov again. :D**

**Nikki Sage- I was wondering if someone was going to answer that question. But Sadly I can't give you a straight forward answer right now because of certain plot that will come later. I'll just say that that everyone who does end up dying will get a proper mention… soon.**

**Isabella Simmons awesomenestabulous? Really, thanks! That's such a nifty word.**

**So ya I haven't posted in a while and as much as I like to explain my many reasons and beg for forgiveness I figure that you guys would rather just get to reading the story so here it is.**

_Emmett POV_

No…Freakin…Way. I seriously must have been delusional at that moment in time because there was no possible way that that Mr. 'Holier-than-Thou' Karsten was standing at our door begging for help.

A growl from Edward's chest pulled my gaze to my brother. Edward's topaz eyes seemed to melt into a dark onyx before he opened his mouth to speak.

"What do you think you're doing here?" The tensing in Edward's body alerted me that he was prepared to attack.

"It's Evelyn" Was the only reply that Karsten offered.

Really though, if Edward had attacked Karsten, could Carlisle really blame him. I mean Karsten had the nerve to show up at our house and try to talk about the girl that we all knew was brutally attacked by him. Please.

Maybe he felt guilty though and wanted us to take care of him so he wouldn't have to live for eternity with that guilt. I'd certainly be happy to oblige if that were the case.

I chanced another look at Karsten before going back to Edward and was surprised to see the intensity of hate that he had focused on Karsten. It seriously looked like at any second Edward would have Karsten on the floor and torn into pieces, which is a slightly weird sight considering he only ever gets that upset when someone is threatening Bella or a member of our family and not some random person that he didn't even know.

"Yes, we heard what you did to her." His rough tone began to seep more hateful emotions before Jasper sent a calming wave around the room.

Unfortunately this seemed to only make Edward angrier.

"Jasper, please refrain from trying to change my emotions" The force behind the glare he sent over was enough to make me feel the need to step back from Edward, so I could only imagine what Jasper was feeling. Who knew that Edward could be so fierce and ungentlemanly?

Every bit of concern and worry that had previously lined Karsten's face was completely wiped off and replaced with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what he means." I spat while taking a step closer to where Karsten was standing. I couldn't let Edward have all the fun of fighting with Karsten, now could I? To bad Carlisle had other ideas and stepped between Karsten and Edward and I.

Karsten's eyes moved from Edwards to mine and then right to Carlisle's. His face became pleading as he tried to explain himself.

"Look…I really don't have time to argue. Two days is the limit that was given to me. If I don't get to her by then I'll… I'll lose her" His eyes filled with despair as he finished. Even though he tried to hide it, I could still hear the consuming pain that was mixing in with his voice.

It was weird to hear this coming from a man who acted as if he really had no compassion for anything around him. Then again people of our kind have always been masters at controlling the emotions that we let others see. Pain and sadness has always been a weakness in the eyes of vampires.

I tried really hard to prevent the dumbfounded look from appearing across my face with all the new information that was given to me but in the end it was no luck. It wasn't like I truly believed him 100 percent but he did sound pretty convincing. Not to mention the behavior of Francisco when he received the call alerting him to the condition of Evelyn was really strange. So maybe it was possible that Karsten wasn't the bad guy here…Nah.

"You're lying" The finality in Edward's voice made it clear that he was not interested in hearing anything that would contradict his statement.

From the look of determination on Karsten's face I could tell that he was not about to just agree with Edward.

"No, I'm not. I'd never hurt her. Ever! I promised to keep her safe and that's exactly what I've been doing for 19 years. So don't you dare accuse me of laying one finger on her! She' the only family I have left and like I already said I don't have much time especially with all the time that I'm wasting trying to ask for your help."

That was a pretty powerful speech and mayb…wait, wait, wait. I don't think that I had heard him right. 19 years with his human. She barely looked older than 23 or 24. That would mean that Evelyn had been in his care since she was 4 or 5. How exactly did he get her at such a young age and what exactly was he doing with her then?

"She's a descendant of yours?" Edward asked slowly. He probably went through Karsten's thoughts while he began to lose control of his emotions.

Karsten nodded his head to Edward's question. My face pulled together in disgust.

"She's your relative and yet you guys are together?" I asked bluntly.

In a second Karsten's face mimicked my own face of disgust before he started to quickly speak in his native tongue saying something that I did not understand what-so-ever. It took a few moments for him to regain his composure enough to answer my question in English.

"Evelyn and I have never been in any sort of romantic relationship before. Yes I do love her but more like a parent loving their child. It would be so wrong on so many levels if we had ever began that type of relationship."

Well, okay. I suppose that explained some of their behavior with one another… I guess.

"So will you help me or not? I really don't want to lose any more time." My eyes traveled to Edward who was passively processing all the information, then to Jasper who was keeping a;; the emotions in check, and then finally to Carlisle who would decide the answer to this question.

His eyebrows were drawn together as he debated the pro's and con's of our involvement with Karsten's family. Than he attempted to open his mouth with a response before he was interrupted by pixie Alice who barged into the room wielding a black cell phone.

"We need to get down to La Push immediately." We all turned to look at Alice wondering what she was going on about.

There was no way possible that we could get to La Push because of the treaty and even if we could what would be the point in going into territory that belonged to our natural enemies?

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked. Alice just shook her head.

"I didn't see anything, but I did get a phone call from a hysterical Bella saying that there's been a nice little massacre of the dogs in the woods. Bella put me on the phone with Billy and we need to get there soon or the treaty will be broken and an all out war will be staged against us."

We all stared at Alice as if she had another head growing out of her head, or better yet like she had just decided to become Amish and give up all her worldly possessions.

"Come on we need to hurry!" Alice shouted to get us all moving. Rose an Esme came hurrying down the steps and took off to the cars with the rest of us following closely behind.

Suddenly Carlisle stopped and turned back to look at Karsten.

"Get into Edward's car. We'll quickly deal with this problem and then help you with your problem. Honestly, though, I think that our problems might actually be connected." Carlisle pondered that thought for a moment before pointing Karsten to the Volvo that Edward was already sitting in.

I got into my Jeep with Rose next to me, Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes, and Jasper and Alice in the Porsche. A splash of colors could be seen in the dim sunlight as we made our way down to the reservation hoping that we wouldn't be too late.

**AN: Well this prologue/story is coming to an end soon. Eight or so chapters and an epilogue(maybe) left and then the real story will begin. What exactly is the real story? Well I guess you're just going to have to wait and see OR just ask the right questions through comments. R&R**


	10. Not a chapter

**No this is not a chapter and I'm really sorry for that. I've been holding off on doing one of these because I thought I'd be able to get a new chapter up soon but that just hasn't happened.**

**Anyways, the reason that, that hasn't happened is because I have hit a huge brick wall that won't seem to move no matter how hard I kick it. Well kind of. The other more prevalent reason is that the next part of the story requires that I do some research that I haven't been able to do yet unfortunately because of CAS, finals, and being out of town.**

**I really don't know when the next part will be out but I do have some of it already written its just not all together yet. But because of the loooong wait I've put up I'm going to try to make this the longest chapter so far to make it up.**

**Again really sorry. Hopefully soon!**


End file.
